


Thousands of Colours

by TheStarryBlackberry



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarryBlackberry/pseuds/TheStarryBlackberry
Summary: Shin-Ae Yoo. Yeong-Gi Hirahara. Kousuke Hirahara. We're back to the main trio. When Yeong-Gi Hirahara comes back from studying in England, he finds that something has changed in Shin-Ae. Is it her composure? Has she matured? Or is has her general mood changed?The classic tale continued, told from third person point of view.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Reunions

As Yeong-gi stepped off the plane, after his long flight from England to South Korea, he was finally able to check his phone. He quickly turned off airplane mode, and clicked the icon he had been waiting to open for such a long time.

_21 unread messages._

He had never seen so many unread messages - usually he had his phone on at all times, making sure to check it at least twice an hour. For personal reasons, of course. How could he ever let go of his friends in Korea? Most of the messages were from Shin-Ae and Kousuke. just as he was about to respond with Shin-Ae's message with a silly sticker, a voice interrupted his motions and thoughts.

"Mr. Hirahara. That is you, if I am not mistaken? Yeong-Gi Hirahara." A tall man - his driver, stood in front of him, with welcoming eyes. "Welcome back, Yeong-Gi. Your friends and family members are waiting for you outside the airport. Please don't delay, claim your baggage, and go through the processes. We are all waiting for you. Shin-Ae is very worried."

Yeong-Gi looked up in alarm. "Shin-Ae is worried? About me?" His eyes brightened. Maybe she had changed while he had been away.

"Yes, now please hurry up and come out. Okay, Yeong-Gi?" The driver patiently waited for Yeong-Gi's approval.

"Okay. Thank you!" Yeong-Gi hurried away, eager to meet the friends he had missed for so long. He couldn't wait to see Shin-Ae's relieved face. And all of his friends. 

The processes took only one hour, which was a shockingly short amount of time for the airport he was at. Once he finished, he rushed out of the airport at the fastest speed he could manage while hauling three white suitcases and a black tote bag. Not as fast as he would have wanted, but fast enough.

The first face he saw was Shin-Ae. As soon as she saw him coming out of the crowded airport, her face lit up. "Yeong-Gi! I've missed you!" She ran forward, and he hugged her tightly, only letting go when she startled. "What the heck was that, Yeong-Gi? I didn't know you were a hugger." She smiled brightly.

"Hey, you! Yeong-Gi, man! Haven't seen you in ages!" A ponytailed boy with a scar on his cheek sprang forward. "How've you been, man?"

"Soushi!!" Yeong-Gi thrust his hand forward, shaking the other's vigorously. "I've been great!! You?"

"I'm fine, man. I'm fine. Just so happy to see you!" Replied Soushi, smiling. He gestured towards the group of people behind him. "But no fancy greetings, man. There are others who want to meet you. See you again."

Throughout the greetings, the reunions, Yeong-Gi couldn't stop thinking about Shin-Ae. But when Kousuke stepped forward, he forgot about Shin-Ae for a few moments. "Kousuke?" His brother looked happier than usual, and his mouth was curved upwards in a rare smile. "Yeong-Gi. Welcome back. I'm so relieved to know that you're safe. It's been a long time."

"Thank you, Kousuke. I'm happy to see you, too!" Yeong-Gi was relieved Kousuke hadn't called him "Nol" in front of all his friends. But what he was most shocked about was Kousuke's change of mood. The personality difference was shocking.

"Yeong-Gi." Shin-Ae's voice jerked him out of his thoughts. "Huh? Shin-Ae! It's so good to see you again!"

"Likewise, Yeong-Gi. I missed you so much! Anyways, enough about me. How have you been?"

"No, I would like to know about you, Shin-Ae. How have you been?" Yeong-Gi closed his eyes, listening the voice he hadn't heard in person for five years. He gasped. Shin-Ae was wrapping him in a tight hug, shutting her eyes. "I missed you, Yeong-Gi. I feel old now. I feel like you're old, too."

"I'm still Yeong, Shin-Ae." He winked mischievously.

"You and your stupid puns, Yeong-Gi!" Shin-Ae groaned. "When will they stop?" She laughed. "Well, all that matters right now is that you're back. Hey, Kousuke!"

The raven haired young man startled out of his stupor, and looked up. "Miss Yoo. What do you need?" He asked.

Shin-Ae leaned forward and whispered something in Kousuke's ear. "Ah, of course, Miss Yoo. How could I have forgotten? I'll go and get it right away."


	2. Outside for a Few Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Yeong-Gi's welcome back dinner, Shin-Ae decides to take a short break from the chaos and fun, and Yeong-Gi follows her. They share a heartfelt conversation on the bench outside the restaurant. Although short, the conversation meant so much to both of them, and is the beginning of a long story.

It turned out that the special object Shin-Ae had told Kousuke to get was a car. A car that would take Yeong-Gi, his friends, and his family, to a restaurant. When they arrived, they were served fancy food. Normally, Yeong-Gi would have been expected to behave, and would have been scolded if he didn't.

However, he was an adult now. He was capable of taking care of himself. Plus, it was his homecoming! Even Kousuke didn't click his tongue when Yeong-Gi devoured his food like an animal. Kousuke had actually smiled, relieved that his brother was home safe. And he didn't call Yeong-Gi "Nol," not even once.

"Yeong-Gi." He snapped out of his thoughts, and looked up. "Shin-Ae? What's wrong?" He blinked slowly.

"Do you want to go outside for a few moments? Even though this dinner is fun, it's very tiring. And, I hate parties. They're not my thing. Especially after the Kim's formal, you know?" Shin-Ae looked down. "That party had a large impact on my mental health."

"Yeah, sure! Let's go outside and sit on the bench. A break would help me, too." Yeong-Gi got up and followed Shin-Ae outside. Once they were outside, Yeong-Gi led the way to a little bench on the side of the restaurant. An own hooted twice, then flew away. The sound of its fluttering wings seemed to calm Shin-Ae, and she closed her eyes, at peace. "Yeong-Gi. I heard about your breakup with Alyssa. I'm so sorry." She paused, then opened her eyes. "She never deserved you. She was disloyal, when you were so kind to her."

"I know." Yeong-Gi sighed. "Nobody will ever stay with me. Everybody moves on." He felt a hand on his shoulder and startled. "Shin-Ae?"

Shin-Ae looked him in the eyes. "Hey, look at me, Yeong-Gi. You deserve better. I believe in you. Dude, you graduated Oxford with great grades, and a business major, for chicken's sake!"

"Chicken's sake?" Yeong-Gi laughed, and his eyes lit up. "Thank you, Shin-Ae. You always know how to make me feel better." He looked at her, and he leaned closer. "I wish you would never leave me, Shin-Ae. Even if we are just friends." He paused. "May I?"

"May you what?" Shin-Ae tilted her head slightly, confusion flickering in her gaze. "What do you need?"

"This." Yeong-Gi leaned forward a little more so their lips touched, and he closed his eyes, before pulling away. He blushed furiously, then looked down. There was a long silence, before he spoke softly. "I'm sorry I did that, Shin-Ae. I don't know what came over me. I guess I really need some sleep. I'm really sorry."

"No, don't be. I was shocked about it, because I never expected you to be the kind of person to kiss another. But you know, life has its surprises, all the time." Shin-Ae smiled, then moved on the bench so she was closer to Yeong-Gi. "We will always be friends, Yeong-Gi. I will never leave you. Remember that, will you, man?"

Yeong-Gi blushed again, then looked her in the eye. "Shin-Ae. I know I'm selfish to say this, but I can't help but wonder. Will we always be only friends? And nothing more?"

"We'll see where this relationship takes us, Yeong-Gi. But I would love to be more than just friends." Shin-Ae looked down.

"What about Dieter? Isn't he your boyfriend, already?" Yeong-Gi pressed. "I don't want him to get angry."

Shin-Ae shook her head confidently. "We are very good friends, and always will be. We will never be more than friends, Yeong-Gi."

Yeong-Gi gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her head upwards. "Shin-Ae. May I?"

"Of course, Yeong-Gi." Shin-Ae nodded, and closed her eyes.

Their lips met in a short kiss. The duration said nothing about the many feelings which were shared between them in that brief moment. Shin-Ae was the first to pull away. She chuckled softly. "Yeong-Gi. We can't kiss outside. It's near a public, fancy restaurant. What are we thinking?"

"I don't know, Shin-Ae." Yeong-Gi laughed. "Let's go back outside, and enjoy the rest of our dinner, shall we?"

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem like an ending, but it's not. Like I mentioned in the summary, it is the beginning of a long story of Yeong-Gi and Shin-Ae. This story will be approximately fifty chapters long. It may be longer, but no less. Please note that this is a fanfiction, and I do not own any of the characters.


	3. Walk Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shin-Ae leaves the dinner party, Yeong-Gi asks if he can walk with her. He makes sure she is home safely, before starting to leave. Shin-Ae doesn't want him to leave.

It was obvious that Kousuke loved the dessert that was served. His smile grew tremendously after eating the mousse. And what about Shin-Ae? She was smiling, a pale blush creeping up her cheek. Yeong-Gi wondered if she was still thinking about the two little kisses they had just shared, outside the restaurant.

"Yeong-Gi!" He looked up to see his brother, Kousuke, standing over him. "Huh? Kousuke, what do you need?" Yeong-Gi asked, confused.

Kousuke's expression was unreadable. "Shall we go, now? You will be staying at my place until you are able to afford your own house. Or apartment." He paused. "Or you can continue to stay at your nana's house. It's your choice. You're an adult now, anyways. Oh, and by the way, Miss Yoo is leaving. She wants to say goodbye to you."

Yeong-Gi blinked, then walked quickly towards the door, where Shin-Ae was waiting patiently. "Shin-Ae! May I walk you home?" He paused. Shin-Ae was staring at him. "Oh, that was way too straightforward, sorry. I'll go now. Bye, Shin-Ae."

"No." Shin-Ae called him back with that one word. "Come with me. I would love for you to walk with me." She smiled. "I walked you home, once. Before you left for Oxford? Think of it as returning the favor, in a way."

Yeong-Gi nodded. "Okay, Shin-Ae. Just, let me tell my brother something." He ran over to his brother, who was staring at the night sky, his expression, once again, unreadable. "Kousuke."

"Yes, little brother?" Kousuke stared at Yeong-Gi, waiting for him to speak.

"I will be accompanying Shin-Ae home. Then, I will go to my nana's house. Alright?" Yeong-Gi's breathing almost stopped, as he waiting for his brother's answer.

"Alright, Yeong-Gi. Make sure Miss Yoo is safe." Kousuke turned away, and continued staring at the sky. "Oh, and please tell her that she can come to work one hour early tomorrow. She needs her rest, after this party."

"Yes, Kousuke." Yeong-Gi gave a small nod, then walked towards Shin-Ae. "Okay, I'm ready, Shin-Ae. Are you ready?" He held out his hand. "Come on."

Shin-Ae took it, then looked down, blinking rapidly. "Okay, let's go. I'll lead the way. It's my house, anyways."

"Do you and your father still live together?" Yeong-Gi asked. "I would assume you do."

"Of course. Why would I ever leave my father's side? I care about him so much, Yeong-Gi!" Shin-Ae protested.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Yeong-Gi squeezed Shin-Ae's hand.

They walked to Shin-Ae's house in silence, both lost in their own worlds. Occasionally, Yeong-Gi would look at Shin-Ae, and he realized that every time she smiled as if to reassure him that she was fine, she still looked sad. He bit his lip in thought, and then draped his hand around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"What are you doing?" Shin-Ae didn't pull away, but she was visibly shocked by his action.

"I'm just comforting you. You looked sad." He stared at her for a few seconds, then let go of her. "I'm sorry." He then held her hand again, content with the peaceful mood.

Finally, they reached Shin-Ae's house. "I'll go now, Shin-Ae. Be safe, and have a nice night!" Yeong-Gi said, gazing at her.

"No." Shin-Ae shook her head.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Yeong-Gi's eyes clouded in confusion.

"Stay." Shin-Ae's gaze bored holes into his, searching his expression for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting another chapter, tomorrow! Please give "kudos" and subscribe, in order to support this story! Thank you so much!


End file.
